


Favorite Shirt

by Mijune



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 13:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16619687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mijune/pseuds/Mijune
Summary: "I finally see you actually wearing the shirt! I feel like the luckiest person in the world! What a time to be alive." Jinhwan beamed and hugged the taller male's waist."Yeah, yeah, don't exaggerate it, please. You forced me to buy this, not like you're that special, though." Junhoe snickered at the older male while trying to free himself from the warm embrace that felt oddly cold.





	Favorite Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> This one's really short and I'm new to writing so any kind of advice will be very helpful<3 (crossposted from AFF)

I have a favorite shirt.

It's plain dark blue and also maroon? It shows a different color if seen from different angles, probably because of the fabric. There are buttons on the front with a small pocket on the left side and a shanghai collar, not my usual pick, but somehow when the first time I tried it, I felt good. In fact, I have to admit, it was my 'awesomest' look. Nothing could hold me back from buying it, except the reality of me being awesome is the most incomprehensible idea ever. I'm known for my reckless behavior, like I'm twisted in the head enough to go to class with my sleeping clothes on (in fact, I did, a few times). I don't have any intention to be presentable most of the time if not demanded. I did took a picture of myself inside the fitting room, though, for self esteem purposes, then decided to put it back to the rack. It wasn't that affordable, anyway.

But you shoved me back inside hard until my back hit the mirror, with another hand snatching the messily-folded-shirt and threw it on my chest.

"Wear it again."

"What? I did and I didn't like it."

"I haven't seen it. Don't make me use my hands."

"Okay, okay, fine! Jeez."

I'm always a weak being in front of you, for you. I complied every spoken and silent requests, and so I took off my tee and tried it on one more time.

I still can't forget the endearing expression when you stared at our reflections standing side by side. You let out a weak _ooohhhh_ with gaped mouth like a fish, and I frowned so hard the edges of my lips were about to fall off my face.

"This is ridiculous. When am I supposed to wear these fancy clothing?"

"For once-in-a-lifetime occasions, of course! For example, weddings, graduations...."

"I don't even go to one."

"Whatever, you still have to buy it! I'm gonna be so mad if you don't."

That's the story of how I ended up eating instant ramyun for the rest of the week.

\---  
How it ended up abandoned inside the back of my closet for a long time, is another story.

On one cloudy monday, you threw yourself at me in the cafetaria. The food fell off my spoon but I didn't really mind, not when you seemed to be so eager and excited about something you wanted to say.

"Give me your opinion about this girl. Isn't she a goddess? Hanbin told me she's interested to me, too! Tell me it's a good catch."

I didn't recognize the person with a weirdly perfect smile on your screen, and I had no intention to. I could only smile faintly as a respond, but you were not feeling it. So I decided to lie about my support and stuff. You actually didn't need it, by the way. Unlike me, you are a very determined person, you'll get what you want. You always get what you want.

Besides, how can I tell you that in my eyes, you're the goddess one?

As the months went by, I knew I lost my most likely the only chance to have it on, since she was the one you asked first to accompany you on the podium for your Best Graduate speech.

\---

As pathetic as it sounds, I really thought about ripping it apart or have it burned, I really do. But you liked to bring the clothes so much as a lunch topic of conversation, so I didn't have the heart to. Why would I threw away the only thing that could only convince me that I can also make you look happy?

I didn't regret my decision, in the end, not at all. Even when the invitation came to my door.

I have a favorite shirt. And I'm finally wearing it to your wedding.


End file.
